


Inclement Weather

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Gen, Kinda Baron x Haru, Snowball Fight, just a lot of fluff with them flirting and such, nonsense and the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: It was just an average day, until it started snowing in July. And Haru knows there's magic involved, so she heads to the Bureau for answers. Hinted-at Baron x Haru, and just some good old fun for my first foray into TCR in a year.





	Inclement Weather

It was an average day for Haru Yoshioka, which should have been her first warning that her life was about to be turned upside down again. After all, usually days that started off normal ended up with her in some kind of fantasy realm being turned into a cat.

Or something of that variety; her time in the Cat Kingdom may have changed her, but it wouldn’t exactly to be easy to explain to anyone, when it still all sounded like something far too imaginative. She could talk to cats, she’d been kidnapped (catnapped?) to be married to a cat. It sounded like something out of a bad fantasy novel… or a very good fantasy movie.

She’d gotten up on time, made herself a pot of tea and breakfast, and had gotten out the door on time. She’d still been late to class, but had spent most of her classes looking over her shoulder. She had a feeling that something would go wrong before the day was out. Maybe she’d picked up the sixth sense from her time as a cat, or maybe she was just paranoid lest Natoru come back and decided that the Cat King wanted her to marry him, and this time he wasn’t taking _no_ for an answer.

Her suspicions were proved correct when she walked outside, only to notice that it was snowing.

It should _not_ have been snowing in July. “Great,” she sighed. “I finally get back to normal, and what happens? It snows. Not a good start, Haru.” Somehow, she knew it wasn’t some weird part of climate change or anything… the snow felt too… _magical._

So, pulling her sweater tightly around her, she started the long walk to the Sanctuary, and the Cat Bureau, knowing that if it was magic-related, her answers would probably be there.

“At least Baron can make me a cup of tea. And the Bureau will be warm,” she muttered. And then sighed. “Probably.” She could still remember the time that Muta had accidentally destroyed the fireplace in the middle of winter, and the Bureau hadn’t been warm for a few days. She’d ended up with a very angry and cold cat sharing her house for a weekend, and fond as she was of Muta, neither was particularly anxious to repeat it. She kept walking, looking forward to seeing Baron… and his tea, if nothing else.

Her next hint that something serious was going on was when she didn’t find Muta begging for scraps at the Crossroads. It was only the direst of situations that could drag him away from the promise of food. She hadn’t thought to pack a thicker sweater, but thankfully the obstacle course it required to get to the Sanctuary was enough to keep her warm.

She ducked through the arches, only to narrowly avoid being hit with a snowball. “Ah!” she yelped, jumping backwards and nearly hitting her head off the other arch. Not the most graceful entrance.

“Ha! Your aim is terrible!” Toto cawed in Muta’s direction, and it took Haru a second to get her bearings. Her heart was still pounding from nearly being hit in the face with a snowball. The entire Sanctuary was buried in snow, and it looked as though it was mid-December at least, instead of being July.

“Oh yeah, birdbrain?”

“Boys, really, this is no time for arguing! It is quite cold out, so if you- Miss Haru!”

“I’m not cold at all,” Muta said smugly, as Haru walked in, staring around in awe. This was not the Sanctuary she remembered. It looked like a Christmas card, and it would have been awe-inspiring, if it wasn’t the middle of summer.

“That’s probably all your blubber keeping you warm.”

“Are you callin’ me a whale, chicken wings?”

“You said it, not me!”

Haru walked over, shaking her head. “Hi Baron.”

“Miss Haru, what a pleasure.” He looked at how she was shivering and frowned. “I take it, this isn’t a social call. Come on inside, before you freeze to death. Tea?”

“Oh Baron,” she said gratefully, not even remembering to correct the _Miss Haru._ “You’re a lifesaver.”

He looked almost embarrassed. “It’s only tea, Haru.”

She ducked, following him inside, and taking her spot on the chest, while he moved about making tea. There was at least a fire going, which she was grateful for, and she hoped sincerely that Muta was not being allowed anywhere near the fireplace this time around. Thankfully he was outside, trying to throw snowballs at Toto and taunting him

“Baron, I’ve heard of Christmas in July, but this is just silly.”

He passed her the tea, frowning. “Oh?”

She gestured outside. “The snow?”

“Goodness, that must be a powerful spell,” he commented. “For it to be affecting the human world. I am sorry, Miss Haru.”

She took a sip, and smiled to herself. It was a good batch, but she probably would have drank _real_ boiled grass if it was warm. “How many times do I have to tell you, Baron, it’s just Haru?”

“I would never consider you to be _just_ anything, Haru,” he said, but there was a smile on his face.

“Were you experimenting with weather spells again?” she asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Muta came in, and Baron didn’t even look up. “Muta if you have snow on you, please don’t let it melt on the carpet, it’s an antique.”

“Oh sure, worry about the rug, and the kid, but not a poor freezing kitty. Very charitable of ya, Baron.”

Toto flew in, and shook the snow off his feathers. “Maybe we should make Muta into a rug!”

“Maybe we should stuff you and hang you on a wall!” Muta snapped back.

“Well if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Wait, what?” Haru asked, looking between Muta, who looked pretty sullen, standing in the doorway, to Baron who simply sighed.

“This is no time for pointing fingers. It really is my fault.”

“Baron, there wasn’t snow in the forecast today, so I’m going to need a bit more explanation,” Haru said, and he smiled indulgently.

“As you know, it has been quite hot these past few days, and Muta here was having trouble managing the excessive heat, so I took it upon myself to try and cool off the Bureau with one of the weather spells.” He was trying to look dignified, but he was still embarrassed, she could tell.

“Oh Baron,” she said, trying not to laugh. “Do you know how to fix it?”

“Yes, but there is the chance I turn this into an even bigger mess. Weather should not be played with.”

Haru paused. “So is it global warming or just rogue Creation magic?”

He turned his sharp gaze on her. “I resent the implication that I am solely responsible for global warming, when it is in fact the humans who are at fault.”

Muta was backing towards the door, “I think the Crossroads are calling…”

“Don’t bother Muta,” Haru called. “All the shops closed early because of the snow.”

“Baron you’re ruinin’ everything!” Muta groaned.

“At least we have heat this time around. Which reminds me, Muta, you are under no circumstances to go near the fireplace, am I understood?”

“I can’t even cook?”

“If you wish to cook, you can be civilized and use the kitchen.”

“I don’t think civilized is in his vocabulary, Baron, you should know better.”

“You want another snowball to the beak, chicken wings?”

“What do you mean _another_? You couldn’t hit me if you tried!”

“Why don’t we go outside and-,”

“How long do you think the snow will stick around for, Baron?” Haru asked.

He shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s hard to say. It’s a weather system, so it could be a few days, or a few hours…”

She smiled. “Okay.”

“You aren’t upset?”

“I have warm tea, and the fireplace is functional, and I’m here. Maybe the snow is a little inconvenient-,”

“Ha! A little! Nice try, Chicky, but you’re not putting on a brave face for Baron! It’s more than inconvenient!”

“Projecting a little, are we Muta?” she asked, before turning back to Baron, who was watching, amused.

“No.”

She turned back to Baron. “Baron?” she asked.

“Yes Haru? Is something the matter with the tea?”

“No, this is a good blend. I just wondered… have you ever been in a snowball fight?”

“No, I cannot say that I have.” He looked between Haru, Toto and Muta. “Why are you all smiling like that?”

**XxXxXxX**

“I have to say, Miss Haru, this is not one of your better ideas!” Baron cried, as he ducked behind Toto’s pedestal, narrowly missing a snowball thrown by Muta. “I do believe I am at a disadvantage!”

“Good!” Muta cried, launching another snowball, one that crashed into the Bureau window.

“How is that _good_?” he called back, and Haru giggled at the panic in his voice. He was usually so put together that it was almost endearing to hear him lose his control.

Haru dashed over to the pole too, getting a snowball to the back, but getting behind it just in time. She looked down at Baron. “Hi Baron.”

“Miss Haru, have you come to throw snowballs at me? Because I would not appreciate-,”

“No, I was going to ask you if you wanted to be a team. Because otherwise, Muta is going to win.”

“You haven’t come to throw snow in my general direction?” he asked, suspiciously.

She looked down and smiled at him. “Don’t you trust me, Baron?”

“I do believe you know the answer to that, Miss Haru.”

“Good.” She held his gaze for a second, and they shared a smile. It was almost peaceful, with the snow falling around them, and her crush picked an inconvenient moment to return with a vengeance. “Baron, I-,”

“Hey, lovebirds! Quit it with the conspiracies! I know you’re ganging up on me!” Muta yelled.

Baron stuck his head around the pole to glare at him, and Muta glared right back, not intimidated in the slightest.

Toto also picked that same inconvenient moment to land on his pedestal. “Are you two really conspiring against fatso over there?”

“No-,” Haru started.

“Of course not,” Baron said at the same time.

They exchanged a look. “Yes,” Haru admitted.

“Good, I want in.”

“Okay, battle plan,” Haru said, looking between them. “Baron, you’re going to be my eyes in the sky. I’ll be down here, making snowballs, because I have the best hands to make the biggest ones. Toto, it’s going to be like dropping a bomb on him.”

Toto cackled. “I like this idea.”

“And why exactly are we enacting a vendetta against poor Muta?”

“Because the snow is his fault.”

“He won’t be pleased,” Baron warned.

“I came here for answers, not to be liked.”

“Well,” Toto said with a sigh, looking between them. “I don’t think you have to worry about not being liked here, Haru. Trust me.” He gave a meaningful look to Baron, before flying down to the ground. “Hop on, Baron, if you can drag yourself away from Haru for a few minutes.”

“I resent that remark, Toto. You know perfectly well-,”

“Save it for blubber brain, he’s more easily fooled.”

Haru passed him the snowballs. “Good luck dive-bombing him.”

“Please, it’s not like he’s a target I can miss!” Toto took off, with Baron hanging on for dear life, as Haru leaned against the pole, hugging herself to keep warm. Her cheeks were warm though, from her blush. She hadn’t known what would’ve happened, if Toto and Muta hadn’t interrupted, but she was glad of a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

She watched as Toto expertly dodged the snowballs Muta was launching, before dive bombing.

“Now, Toto!”

And the air was filled with the sounds of very angry yowling from Muta, and the collective laughter of the other three.

“None of you are getting any hot cocoa! Especially you, Chicky! I know you planned this!” He was furious to say the least.

She shrugged. “Fine, Muta, if that’s what you want.”

He sighed. “Come on in.” He shook the snow off himself. “And as for you two-,”

“Muta remember that unless you wish to bunk with Miss Haru tonight, you will be staying in the Bureau for warmth, so I suggest you do not say anything you’ll regret.”

As Muta waddled past Toto, he snapped. “I hope you freeze to your pedestal, bird brain!”

Toto gave him a smug look. “I’d like extra marshmallows with my hot cocoa!”

Haru was busy brushing snow off of herself, but still hear exactly where Muta thought Toto should stick his extra marshmallows.

“If we are all to be cooped up together, I am putting my foot down!” Baron ordered.

Haru smiled to herself, taking up her seat on the chest again. She exchanged a look with Baron as Muta went into the kitchen, and Toto occupied himself with brushing snow off his feathers. And then she noticed. “Baron, there’s snow on your hat.”

“Oh is there? I hadn’t noticed. Thank you Haru.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And I am sorry to inconvenience you with the snow, honestly.”

“Don’t worry about me, Baron. Besides, I had fun.”

“Did you?” He looked oddly satisfied with himself then, and then frowned thoughtfully. “I’ll try and clear it up as fast as possible.”

“Don’t do that!”

“Why ever not?” he asked.

She gave him a grin, that by the look on his face, worried him slightly. “Because tomorrow I’m coming back to teach you how to make a proper snow angel.”

He smiled. “In that case, I quite look forward to it.”

And with that, as far as Haru was concerned, it could’ve snowed for days, because she had an excuse to come back. And she always loved to have an excuse to show up to the Bureau doors. To see Toto, Muta, and Baron. Especially Baron.

She’d take a blizzard if that was what was necessary.


End file.
